The 100 fanfiction maya and jasper
by MisterDarkness
Summary: What would have happened if Maya survived, what consequenses would that bring?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 'Not today radiation, not today'

She was at the brink of death.  
Her skin looked like it had been taken out of the oven too late.

Cracks filled with white fluid ran all across her skin.

The radiation had destroyed almost all of it.

Jasper looked at her.

He saw her chest rise and fall very slowly, almost unnoticeable.

She was saved, but at what cost?

What was life worth at this point?

He couldn't even imagine in how much pain she was right now.

He loved her, more than anything in the world.

When it happened in mount weather, he could only think of one thing:

Saving her life.

But know, he almost regretted it.

'She shouldn't be in so much pain' he said.

'You did the right thing Jasper' Monty said.

'What if she won't wake up again?' Jasper asked out loud.

'I don't know' Monty said, sighing.

'I will always be grateful that you helped me' Jasper said to Monty.

'That's what friends do' Monty answered.

Abigail entered the room.

'Oh god' she said when she saw Maya lying unconscious in the blue suit on bed.

'Can you save her?' Jasper said when he stood up right.

'Jasper I..I' Abigail stuttered.

'Please! You have to save her!' Jasper cried.

'We don't have the medical supplies to help her' Abigail bowed her head.

'She is too far gone'

'NO!' Jasper said almost screaming, grabbing one of the syringes with morphine.

'Jasper!' Abigail tried to prevent Jasper from grabbing the syringe.

'Now this is how we do it.' Jasper looked very deeply into Abigail's eyes.

'If she dies, so do I' Jasper said sweating.

'But Jasper we can't save her, there is nothing to do for a radiation victim so far gone' Abigail said, trying.

'If so, you'll have to bury two bodies' Jasper answered.

'But jasper, please listen, we can't help her anymore, we can't even open the suit to help her, it will kill her' Abigail said, trying even more.

'There is one place we can help her, small space between what used to be the door to space in the ark' Monty said.

'You are a genius!' Jasper said.

'There is no time to lose.' Abigail began to push the bed Maya was laying on.

It took almost twelve minutes to get to the door, everyone was either running or was laying wounded on the floor.

'Open the door' Abigail said.

Jasper pushed the button and it opened.

They rushed Maya inside and closed it immediately.

'Room de-radiationized' Monty said.

'Open the suit!' Abigail said, sweating.

Jasper teared the suit apart with his bare hands.

Maya was still unconscious.

Abigail took Maya's temperature, and sighed.

'There is only one thing we can do' she said.

'The only thing that we can do is to make the passing painless'

'There is another way' Jasper exposed his right arm.

'What do you mean?' Abigail asked.

'Use my body to clean her blood, it's what they did in mount Weather to radiation victims' Jasper answered.

Abigail looked at him.

'You know you can die right?' she asked.

'It doesn't matter now' Jasper looked at Maya's burned body.

'We have to try it' he said.

Suddenly Maya began to shake violently.

'She's having a seizure! Hold her!' Abigail responded, and she started to search in one of her pockets.

'Oh god' Jasper said while holding Maya down.

Abigail held one syringe in her left hand, and grabbed Maya's right hand.

'Hold her arm Monty!' she said while removing the syringes cap.

'Arty nowhere to be found' she said while searching Maya's arm.

Abigail jumped on top of Maya, and opened her shirt.

Her chest was the only part of the body that wasn't badly burned.

'Please help' Abie said while she almost stabbed Maya with the needle.

The shaking continued for a couple more seconds, it took some time for the medicine to reach her brain.

But eventually it stopped.

Maya again laid completely still, with white foam covering her mouth.

'We don't have much time anymore, if we don't start with cleaning her blood, she dies today' Abie said while climbing of Maya.

'DO IT' Jasper said angrily.

'Need to get the machine, this can take a moment' Abie answered, and she left the room.

'She will make it Jasper, I know' Monty said, and he put a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

'I don't know if we should have saved her, she is in a lot of pain' Jasper answered.

A couple of minutes later, Abie re-entered the room, with the machine, and an extra bed.

'Lay on it Jasper, the procedure will make you extremely nauseous.' Abie said.

'There is no time to lose.' Jasper jumped on the bed, and took off his shirt.

'Please Abie, don't do it for me, do it for her' Jasper said.

Abie nodded and began to unwrap the machine's wires.

She took two wires with needles, and pushed one of them into Maya's left arm.

The other went into her neck.

'Are you ready?' Abie asked to Jasper when she approached him with the other end of the wires.

'Just do it!' he said.

Jasper didn't react when the needles entered his arm and neck, the only thing that mattered was saving Maya.

'Now only time will tell what happens' Abie said, and she started the machine.

Jaspers blood started to flow from his arm, like long, red fingers.

Jasper watched as the blood approached Maya's arm.

He sighed when he saw it entering her arm.

It took almost a minute for the blood the leave Maya's body through the neck.

Immediately when Jasper felt the blood re-entering his body, he could feel it.

'You feel alright Jasper?' Abie said.

'Perfect' Jasper answered.

In the next half hour Jasper felt more and more nauseous.

Maya's breathing became more deep.

She even started to move.

'Need to puke' Jasper said.

The next moment Maya woke up, screaming in pain.

'Oh god' Jasper reacted, and he jumped, almost removing the needle in his neck.

'Just lie still' Abie said to Maya.

'It hurts, it hurts so much, please make it stop' Maya screamed in pain.

'Give her some morphine' Monty said.

'Help her!' Jasper said while still lying on the bed.

'Ssshh it's okay' said Abie, and she emptied one syringe of morphine into Maya's arm.

Immediately after the first, Abie used a second one.

'Sleeping aid, if she's awake during the whole procedure, it will be too much' she explained.

Maya's red eyes rolled back, and she was again asleep.

It hurt Jasper to see Maya suffering so much.

But he couldn't live without her, so he swallowed his tears.

'What now?' Jasper asked.

'I will have you connected for two hours tops, tomorrow morning next session' said Abie.

'You don't want to overstress it, and she's already out of immediate danger' she continued.

Jasper smiled, this was the first good news of today.

'But seriously, I need the puking bag' Jasper said laughing.

One hour later Jasper started to feel really ill.

It was like he was in a car, that turned at a hundred miles an hour.

His stomach felt like it was being poked with hot iron knifes.

But he continued anyway.

All the times he looked at Maya, it felt like she gave him strength to continue.

It also seemed that the longer this continued, the better Maya began to look.

Some of the spots on her skin began to clear up.

'You need to sleep now Jasper' Abie said when she re-entered the room.

'How is she doing?' he asked back.

Abie walked towards Maya, and looked at her carefully.

'Very remarkable, it's like your blood is filtering the radiation out of her body, and is also repairing damage.' Abie said.

'We continue at dawn' Jasper said.

'Sleep now Jasper, you've earned it' Abie nodded to me, and left the room.

'Jasper, wake up sleeping beauty' someone in the room said.

Jasper woke up, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

Monty sat in the corner of the room on a chair, laughing.

'You awake already?' Jasper asked.

'Yes, for a couple of hours already at least, you've been sleeping a lot mate' Monty said.

'I think I'll need to puke a lot today' Jasper said, his voice low and slow.

The next moment, the lights in Jaspers eyes went out.

'We've brought him back' Jasper heard Abie say.

'What happened?' Jasper asked, still half unconscious.

'You had a seizure, it was quite difficult to stop it.' Abie said.

'My head hurts like hell' Jasper said while rubbing his head.

'I've already given you a dose of painkillers, should be working in a couple of minutes, but Jasper' Abie asked.

'Yes'

'You need to stop, for a day at least, if you continue, this one won't be your last.' Abie warned him.

'Look at me.' Jasper asked, while he grabbed Abie's hand.

'I will still do what I said, if you don't save her' he said.

'You are crazy are you?' Abie asked.

'Nope, just in love' Jasper said.

'Same things' Abie said, and she sighed.

Suddenly Jasper felt a someone touching his arm, very softly, almost like silk.

'Jasper' the voice said.

He recognized that voice out of thousands.

He turned his head and looked at Maya.

She was awake, and looked much better compared to when he fell asleep.

Her skin was no longer looking like something had been in the oven to longer, it was still very dark, but it had improved vastly.

The hard cracks in her skin were mostly gone, the ones that remained were shallow.

'You have saved my life' Maya said, smiling at him, or at least trying to.

Jaspers heart rate jumped to light speed.

'I am just glad I could help' Jasper said.

'You've stayed exactly the same' Maya said, again trying to smile.

A few hours after Jasper woke up, the second session began.

'If you even feel your conditioning worsening in the slightest, I will stop' Abie said while looking at him.

'I'm not important here' Jasper said.

'Men always trying to prove they are badasses' Abie said and sighed.

'You're doing too much Jasper' Maya said.

'Not at all' he said, and the second session began.

Two hours later.

'I feel so sick' Jasper said as Abie turned the machine off.

'I will not let you do it again Jasper' Maya said.

'Maya, you still need' Jasper tried to say.

'No, you've done more than enough, and I don't want to lose you' Maya said.

'I don't want to lose you either' he said.

'I was so afraid to lose you' Jasper said.

Maya held her breath for a moment.

'But why did you save me?' she asked.

'If I didn't, my life would be over' Jasper said.

'I'm sad my dad can't meet you, I know he would love to have met you' Maya said.

In the next couple of days Maya's condition continued to improve.

By day 3, she took her first steps out of bed.

'We have a problem Jasper' Abie said.

'What is going on?' Jasper asked.

'Maya can't leave this room, the radiation outside will kill her, her immune system is also very weak' she said.

'I guess we'll have to go over to plan B' Jasper said and looked at Maya.

'No, you will not do this' Maya refused.

'There is no other way' Jasper said sadly.

Maya grabbed Jaspers arm.

'You have already done too much' she said.

'I will not let you stay your whole live in this room, cornered like an animal in a cage' Jasper said.

'I wish it could be different' he said afterwards.

'Abie, can you leave us?' Maya asked.

'Of course' Abie said, and she left the room.

Maya looked Jasper right in the eyes and said:

'No one should be in pain because of me'

'Seeing you alive has made the pain I had more than a thousand times repaid' Jasper said.

He could see small tears starting to form in Maya's eyes.

'I want you to enjoy life as much as I do, but that requires sacrifices' Jasper said.

One tear started to roll down on Maya's cheek.

'I would go through a thousand fires to save you' he said.

'I don't want to go on this journey without you' Maya said, crying.

The next moment they kissed, deeply and passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 'Two together'

'This will hurt a lot Jasper, are you ready?' Abbie asked.

'Just do it, we don't have time to spare' Jasper said.

'Think of something nice, because will hurt a lot' Abby said.

'I am sorry Jasper' Maya said as she held my hand.

The next moment Abbie began.

She made a small opening with a surgical knife on Jaspers left thigh.

Jasper grunted, and said:

'That wasn't so bad, if this is all, than I' He was cut short when Abbie began drilling into his bone.

Jasper began screaming, this pain was unbearable.

The drilling continued for several seconds, before it finally stopped.

'Extracting bone marrow now' Abbie said, as she put the biggest needle Jasper had ever seen into his thigh.

The pain the sucking caused was even worse than the drilling, it felt like he was being burned alive.

'Please Abbie, please stop' Maya said, almost crying.

'Just a few more moments' Abbie said, as she completely filled the syringe.

Jasper continued to scream the lungs out of his body.

'Extraction complete' Abbie said, as she removed the completely filled syringe.

'Don't ever do that again' Maya said as she caressed Jaspers hand.

'Please Abbie, give him some painkillers' Maya said.

'I will' Abbie said, as she emptied one syringe of morphine into Jasper.

'Is this enough?' Jasper asked, still in great pain.

'More than enough' Abbie said.

'Now lie for a few days, you've done more than enough' Abbie said.

'When will you use it?' Jasper said, sweating.

'In a couple of hours, I first have to make sure that you are completely healthy' Abie said.

Abie left the room.

'Why Jasper, why did you do it?' Maya asked, as she started to cry.

'Everybody deserves to live' Jasper said.

'And you deserve it most' He said.

'I will never forget this' Maya said, and she kissed Jasper.

A few hours later

'We are extremely lucky' Abby said, as she entered the room.

'You both have the same blood type, both rare' she said.

'So what are you waiting for?' Jasper asked.

'Have some patience' Abby said and she smiled.

Abby took the syringe filled with Jasper's bone marrow, and cleaned the tip with alcohol.

'Lie still Maya' Abby said, as she pushed aside Maya's shirt.

'Never do this again Jasper' Maya said, and Abby pushed the needle in.

Maya grabbed Jaspers hand as Abby began to push.

Abby slowly emptied the needle into Maya's arm, and watched at her face for any sign of complications.

'What in god's name is the meaning of this?' Bellamy shouted as he entered the room.

'Bellamy, what are you doing here?' Abby asked.

'Seeing what you're doing here' he responded.

'You perform the same barbarian practices as the people in mount weather?' he asked.

'Maya needed saving, and this is none of your freaking business' Jasper angrily said.

'It IS my business!' Bellamy shouted.

'Leave this room Bellamy' Jasper said, furious.

'Where did you get this?' Bellamy asked, as he grabbed the empty syringe from Abby's hands.

'NONE OF YOUR FREAKING BUSINESS' Jasper shouted.

'It comes from you right?' Bellamy asked, staring at Jasper.

'You don't have any idea what you did' he said.

'I HAVE' Jasper said, his blood boiling.

'You bastard killed everyone in mount weather!' Jasper said.

'That's because we needed to save our friends!' Bellamy said.

'If you just could have waited for five more minutes, she wouldn't be the only one left!' Jasper yelled.

'Only one?' Maya asked.

Bellamy left the room, and slammed the door.

'Maya I…' Jasper said, as he looked at her.

'Am I the only one left?' Maya asked.

Jasper sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

'Yes, I couldn't save anymore people' Jasper said.

'Anyone I ever knew, all the kids, everyone is dead?' Maya asked, as tears began to roll from her eyes.

'I am sorry, I tried the best I could' Jasper said.

'It was Bellamy's and Clarke's fault' He said.

'The only one left..' Maya stuttered, crying.

'I wanted to tell you' Jasper said.

'I need to visit mount weather one more time' Maya said.

'I don't want to be here' she said afterwards.

'Come with me' She said, looking at Jasper.

A couple of days later.

'The new bone marrow should be working now' Abby said, while doing some tests on Maya.

'You can try some steps outside' Abby said.

Jasper threw himself of the bed, and walked to Maya.

He lifted her with both arms.

For the first time in probably a week, they smiled both.

They kissed, both forgetting what situation they were in.

'I think I will leave you two alone' Abby said, and she left the room.

One hour later they both stepped outside.

'Breath it in, this is freedom' Jasper.

'Never thought the ground would smell so different from the bunker' Maya said, and she laughed.

'And now for the best part' Jasper said, and he pulled Maya with him.

'Listen to this' he said pointing at trees right in front of them.

'Are those, birds?' Maya asked as she listened to the sound.

'Yes' Jasper said and smiled.

'Listen to them' he said.

Maya laughed.

'Not even in my deepest dreams did I expected for the outside world to be like this.' She said.

'Come with me for a walk through the forest' Jasper asked.

'Gladly' Maya said, and she took Jasper by the hand.

Together they walked through the forest.

'So beautiful' Maya said, as she bended over to smell a flower.

'Like it so far?' Jasper asked.

'Very much' Maya said as she turned around to see everything around her.

'I always learned about the ground, but seeing it, it's something else entirely' she said.

They approached a small pool of water, and Jasper took of his clothing.

'What are you doing?' Maya asked.

'Join me' Jasper said, and he jumped.

'I can't swim' Maya said.

'Let me teach you' Jasper said.

'Okay then' Maya said, and she pulled down her clothes.

'Now jump' Jasper said, while looking at her body.

Maya stood still for a couple of seconds, looking at the water.

'I don't think I can' She said scared.

'I'll catch you' Jasper said, and he extended his arms.

Maya smiled and jumped.

She landed right in front of Jasper, and rested on him.

'Now the first step is easy, stay afloat' he said, and both laughed.

Time seemed to stand still.

This happiness was something both had never experienced in their lives.

'I wish this would last forever' Maya said.

Jasper smiled and looked around him.

'It's already almost dark' he said, as he saw the sunlight fading.

'We need to get back to camp' Jasper said.

'Such a shame' Maya said, and she lifted herself out of the water, and Jasper followed.

Maya looked at Jasper and smiled.

'Come here' She said, and they kissed.

Half an hour later.

'Jasper? Where are you' Jasper heard Bellamy screaming.

'Oh shit' Jasper said, but before he could do anything, Bellamy stood right before them.

'Looks like you two are having fun' Bellamy said, as he saw Jasper lying on top of Maya.

'Oh god' Maya said, and both rolled off each other.

'Put your clothes on, it's getting dark' Bellamy said.

'Why are you here?' Jasper asked while putting on his clothes.

'I was looking for you two' Bellamy said.

'Well, you could just have left us here, we don't need your help' Jasper said.

'Just get back to camp and eat' Bellamy said.

'I don't want anything to do with you, especially after what you did in mount weather' Jasper said angrily while helping Maya.

Bellamy sighed and walked away.

'We will go to mount weather tomorrow, I promise you' Jasper said while holding Maya in his arms.

Two hours later

'Alright, it's time to sleep everyone' Clarke said, as the last people finished their meals.

Clarke stood up and looked around.

'Maya?' She said as she saw Maya sitting beside Jasper, staring into a campfire.

Maya looked at her and said:

'I now you, you killed all of my people' she said, fury burning in her eyes.

'I had no choice' Clarke said, and she swallowed.

'THERE IS always a choice!' Maya said, her eyes fuming with anger.

'Let's go Maya' Jasper said, and he took Maya by the arm.

The two walked until they were behind a building, then they stopped.

'I just can't be here anymore Jasper, every time I look at Clarke or Bellamy, I see them.' She said, still full of anger.

'Come here, we will leave I promise' he said.

'Tomorrow, when we leave for mount Weather, we will not come back' Jasper.

Surprised, Maya looked up to him, smiled, and said:

'Were do you want to go, there is nowhere to go.' She said.

'I heard of one save haven down south, it's the only place we can go' Jasper answered.

The next morning.

'We go now, I have everything packed' Jasper said as he closed his backpack.

'We need to leave now if we don't want anyone to find out what we're doing.' Jasper said.

'Are you still sure you want to go with me?' Maya asked as she to closed her backpack.

'More than ever' Jasper said, and he smiled.

'I will probably never see my friends again, but that's something I can live with' he said.

Suddenly, they heard someone coming.

'Oh shit, hide' Jasper said, and they dived behind a large shelve.

'Jasper! I Know you're here, don't steal food, leave my storage' Raven said loudly.

'I'm not stealing food' Jasper said as he stood up.

'And what's that then in your back?' Raven said smiling as she pointed to Jaspers backpack.

'Can you hold a secret?' Jasper asked.

'I can' Raven said.

Maya stood up beside Jasper.

'You must be Maya' Raven said as she looked at Maya.

'What are you planning to do Jasper?' Raven asked.

'I will leave with Maya, and I'm not coming back' he said.

'But Jasper you can't leave now, we need you' Raven said, surprised.

'It's to late for that now' Jasper said.

'Did you have anything in this Maya?' Raven asked as she looked at Maya suspiciously.

'None of your business' she said.

'I will leave now' Jasper said, and he offered Raven his hand.

'I really hope we will see again Jasper' Raven said, and she took his hand.

'May the road bring you good fortune, both of you' Raven said.

Maya and Jasper left the storage room and began to walk.

'Save travels' Raven said, and she turned around and walked away.

Four hours later.

'Still far?' Maya asked while heavily breathing.

'Not far, just a few hundred meters to the entrance' Jasper answered.

The two continued to walk through the woods that laid between them and the entrance to mount weather.

Although it was only early in the afternoon, the trees prevented much of the light passing through.

As they neared mount Weather, they could smell something burning.

'What's that?' Maya asked.

'I don't now, I have nothing to do with it.' Jasper said.

Jasper helped Maya cross a large boulder.

'Oh god' Maya said.

'What's wrong?' Jasper said.

'Mount Weather, it's on fire!' Maya cried.

'Calm Maya it's not a very big fire, if it was, the smokecloud would have been larger' Jasper said.

Maya took Jasper's hand, and walked towards the gate.

Jasper was right, the fire was small: only some sort of liquid was burning right in front of the gate.

'Don't inhale the smoke' Jasper said as he pushed at the door.

The door gave away almosr immediately, and they were inside.

It smelled of blood and human excrement.

'We first need to go to section 4' Jasper said as he was holding Maya, who was still crying.

'I never had the oppertunity to say goodbye to my father, it all happened so fast' Maya said while fighting the tears.

Half an hour later

'What used to be my home should be right here' Maya said as she effortless opened the door.

It was almosr completely still , the only sound was from the still clicking clock in the living room.

They began searching the house.

It was just like it was a week ago, almost perfectly clean.

It was like nothing hapoened.

'AAAAHH' Jasper heard Maya screaming.

'What's wrong?' Jasper said, and he immediately went to Maya.

'DAD NO!' Maya screamed.

Jasper discovered Maya in the kitchen.

She was sitting on the floor, with her fathers dead body next to it.

'HOW COULD THEY!' Maya said, both crying and screaming.

Japser looked at the man's body, and saw a bullet hole in the back of the neck.

The typical execution method of the security of mount Weather.

Jasper grabbed Maya, and held her in his arms.

After almost an hour of silently weeping, Maya stood up.

'We need to give him a proper burrial, this is not the way how I will let my father rest after all the good things he has done' she said.

'We will' Jasper said.

Jasper remembered it

Suddenly, Jasper remembered it.

'I will give you some time alone with him, I need to go get something' Jasper said, he planted a kiss on Maya's forehead, and he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Mount weather was quiet.

Not a single living soul was present, other then Maya's and Jasper's.

When Jasper walked by the large dining room, his stomach turned.

All of mount weathers three hundred normal residents dead, the smell was horrible.

It all come back to him like a shockwave, and his hatred for Clarke and Bellamy grew to new levels.

Ten minutes later, he reached mount weathers stockroom.

When he entered it, Jasper smiled, this was where he kissed Maya for the first time, it all seemed like a lifetime ago.

It was over here, Jasper said to himself, as he watched a shelf in the right corner of the stockroom.

And he immediately saw the thing he was looking for.

The painting she loved so much.

Her walkman was still lying beside it.

Jasper chuckled, and grabbed the painting and the walkman.

'Maya?' Jasper asked as he knocked on the door.

'I'm here' Maya said.

'I've found everything i was looking for, we can go now' Jasper said.

'I want to bury him outside, I want him to be free, if he couldn't be while he was alive, I want him to be free now' Maya said.

Two hours later

The grave was still fresh, the soil was still very loose.

'I miss him so much' Maya said, as she laid a rose on the grave.

And she started to cry.

Jasper took him in his arms.

'The world is cruel, but I still have you' Maya said while crying.

Together, they placed a small, perfectly round stone at the head of the grave, marking it for when they wanted to visit in the future.

'Come now, we still have a long journey ahead' Jasper said, and they began to walk.

One month later.

'We have reached our destination' Jasper said.

'I don't see any houses of some sort nearby, are you sure?' Maya asked.

'I am, this is exactly the spot Lincoln was talking about' Jasper said.

'Look here' Jasper said, as he pointed to a sign.

'Light the fire, and thou shall be seen' Maya read out loud.

'What kind of fire?' Maya asked.

'We will need to start a fire.' Jasper said.

'And this will help a lot' Jasper said, and he grabbed his watch.

With the help of the watch, Jasper concentrated the light of the sun on a pile of very dry grass.

It took only a couple of seconds before the grass started to smoke.

'Is there something you can't do?' Maya asked smiling, and she kissed him.

The fire started, and the flames began to grow larger.

Jasper grabbed the burning piece, and added oxygen to it, when it grew to large for him to keep it in his hands, he placed it on the ground.

'Quick! Add wood to it before it burns out' Jasper said.

They both added wood and straws of weed to help it grow.

'What do we do now?' Maya asked

'Now we wait' Jasper said.

They both lied down, tired, and shortly after, they fell asleep.

When they woke up, Jasper stared into the face of a woman, it wasn't Maya.

'You're safe here' the woman said, 'your journey is at an end'

Both Maya and Jasper woke up and saw that they where on some sort of station on the ocean.

'We've reached our destination.' Jasper said, as he gave Maya a hug.

And they kissed, ready to start their new lives.

Three years later.

'Clarke, this it, the last nightblood who is still alive.' Bellamy said.

'Lets hope so, the last hope for humanity to be free lies in her arms' Bellamy said.

Clarke, bellamy, Morty and the others looked at the people outside of the ship container.

'Lets hope they are a bit friendly' Clarke said as she stepped outside of the container.

The people from safe haven looked at her like she was an alien.

'Can someone show me your leader?' Clarke asked.

No one answered.

From the middle of the crowd, a woman stared at Clarke, she had a very young child in her arms, and she was obviously in the last stages for the second.

She knew her, she had seen her before.

Suddenly, Clarke realized who the woman was.

It was Maya, with Jasper's child.


End file.
